Just One's Nature
by sarcasticallydelicious
Summary: Ahri wonders how she looks. Lee Sin offers his opinion.


Word: inveigle v. 1: to win over by wiles: entice, 2: to acquire by ingenuity or flattery: wangle

* * *

Ahri swallowed the mouse's liver, savoring the taste and feeling thoroughly disgusted with herself. How many years had it been since she had assumed this form? And yet these vestiges of her old life persisted.

The early morning air chilled her skin, a reminder of one of the few losses she'd suffered in her transformations. She snuggled closer into the crook of the tree roots. Of all the spots in the Institute's garden, this was her favorite. She had seen enough of the other champions in similar positions – Diana often sat in the trees at night, and she had even caught Evelynn, the most human person she knew, napping in the hedges. Otherwise she would not have allowed herself this sanctuary.

Ahri's ears twitched. Footsteps, approaching from the direction of the fountain. Realizing she still held the mangled remains of her snack, she threw it as far away as she could.

Lee Sin rounded the corner. Ahri released her breath. At least there had been no witness to her shameful display, his blind eyes wrapped as they were.

To cover her misstep, Ahri called out, "Good morning, master monk. You're up early."

"Lady Gumiho." The monk turned towards her, bowing politely. "A pleasure to meet one as lovely as you in this early hour."

Ahri flinched at the name, ears drooping. That title was simply another reminder of her incomplete transformation. Was that all she was to the other champions of the League?

Apparently her discomfort did not go unnoticed. Lee Sin walked forward, extending a hand. "May I sit?"

She nodded, then realized he couldn't see her. "Of course," she replied, flushing slightly at her oversight.

He settled next to her on the ground. She could smell his essence, his life force swirling beneath his skin. Honed through years of training, his spirit's aroma intoxicated her. She leaned closer.

"Will you…play a game with me?" Ahri asked, eyes glowing. She inhaled slowly, savoring the scent.

He leaned in too. "What sort of game?"

"Come here to find out."

Her tailed fanned out of their own accord. Her mouth practically watered as she watched his essence pulsing through his veins. Maybe a little taste…

Opening her senses to the magic, she sipped –

And was knocked back by a palm to her sternum. Her magic abandoned her in an instant, her chi tying itself in knots.

Lee Sin brushed himself off. "That is a rude game to play, after inviting someone to sit with you."

Ahri shuddered, horrified at what she had almost done. Even though the compulsion was gone, she could still see the tantalizing movement of his life force. She closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I've been trying so hard to control my… appetites."

If Lee Sin held any grudge against almost being eaten, he gave no sign. "There is no harm in accepting what you are. Though it can be harder when you realize you are more than one thing."

Her ears perked up. "And what would know of that?" She risked a glance. "I've seen your aura. You are among the most centered people I've ever met."

This time he turned away. "I too have done things I am not proud of. Denying them only increased my suffering. It was only when I accepted that yes, I had done these things, was I able to move on, and work towards redemption."

"But it's not the same for me," Ahri said, shaking her head. "You simply needed to change your actions. I'm trying to change my very nature."

He smiled at her then. The smile lit his whole face, even half obscured as it was. "What I have learned is you can be whatever you want to be, so long as you try. And one as determined and earnest as you could be whatever you wanted."

She let out a nervous laugh. Earnest. The word made her eyes sting. In all her long years, she'd only been called the opposite.

"You are more human than you realize." He put a hand on her arm, warm and reassuring. "For there is nothing more human than doubt."

He pulled something out of his sash and tossed it to her. She cause it on reflex, staring at it for a long moment before recognizing it as the remains of her mouse. "Besides, you look human to me."

She laughed for real this time, and threw herself at him for a hug. His presence was warm and grounding, which was more than enough right now.


End file.
